Customer Relationship Management (CRM) is a term applied to processes implemented by a company/organization to handle its interactions with its customers. CRM software is used to support these processes such as storing information on current and prospective customers. Information in the system can be accessed and entered by employees in different departments, such as sales, marketing, customer service, training, professional development, performance management, human resource development and compensation. The rationale behind this approach is to improve services provided directly to customers and to use the information in the system for targeted marketing and sales purposes. CRM software reduces operating costs and helps all customer-facing personnel of the company/organization make better and timely decisions. Leading customer-focused companies view every customer interaction as an opportunity to make a new offer, improve retention, increase revenue, build loyalty, or strengthen their brand. Increasing demand and competition as well as advances in mobile technology have fueled important changes in the CRM software industry. CRM software is easy to use, supports a broad array of mobile devices, provides salespeople with up-to-date information about their accounts and contacts, and helps them manage sales opportunities and track sales-related activities.